


What Snape Did For Love

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love means doing all kinds of mad, wild things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Snape Did For Love

“First, think happy thoughts. Then allow your lips to curve upward.” Harry grinned, pointing at the dimples that formed in his cheeks. “Now you try!”

Snape held up two fingers.

“Is that an invitation?” Harry asked, nuzzling Snape’s neck.

“I’ll show you an invitation,” Snape snarled. “I still don’t understand why we’re here.”

“Tradition,” Harry explained. “All the Weasleys do it.”

“ _I’m_ no Weasley!”

“You will be once we’re married,” Harry said. “Now, smile.”

Resigned, Snape turned to face his doom, attempting not to grimace.

_Engagement_ photos. In a field of daisies, no less.

The things he did for love.


End file.
